Le comeback d'Harry Potter
by alexe-cherry9
Summary: Comment est la vie après Poudlard? Et si le célèbre Harry Potter devenait un moins que rien? Il apprendra que, même avec Voldemort sur une île, l'aventure n'est jamais bien loin... suite de Harry Potter et l'amant crasseux et Maman Potter.


CHAPITRE UN

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Voldemort avait été abandonné sur une île déserte. Bien sûr, je devrais vous dire que la cicatrice d'Harry Potter avait arrêté de gosser et que « tout était bien » … mais nous savons tous que Voldemort était loin d'être le problème le plus préoccupant d'Harry…

À la naissance du petit Toniny, il avait été dans l'obligation d'abandonner ses études à Poudlard pour pouvoir s'occuper entièrement de ses deux enfants. Eh oui, Harry Potter est un drop out! Sa maitrise de la magie n'étant pas complète, Severus lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser sa baguette à la maison. Harry n'avait désobéi qu'une seule fois : ils devaient tous leur survie à Lily qui avait fait apparaitre un bouclier empêchant une navette spatiale de les écraser comme des crêpes. Bref, sa petite fille de trois ans savait mieux faire un sortilège d'Attraction que lui et l'autrefois célèbre sorcier le vivait très mal. Il ne donnait plus aucune interview, tous les journalistes s'intéressant plutôt à une petite chanteuse Moldue qui s'habillait comme un garçon. Ah cette Justine Bieber… Harry se comportait comme un mari et un parent modèle mais, au fond de lui, il se sentait inutile et souhaitait tant retrouver son ancienne vie.

Par un bel après-midi d'automne, alors que notre sorcier à lunettes passait le balai comme un vulgaire Moldu, son ami roux et sexy, Ron Weasley, se pointa le bout du nez ainsi que celui de ses six enfants. Jake, l'aîné des six petits Weasley, sembla soulagé d'arriver dans un endroit où aucune couche souillée ne jonchait le sol et sans bébés braillards. Il transplanat aussitôt avec Lily à l'extérieur pour pouvoir jouer avec le nouveau bébé hippogriffe de la famille Potter-Rogue. Les triplets de deux ans, Ginny-Numéro2, Arthuro et Hermiona, couraient dans tous les sens et il était impossible pour le père de les attraper sans échapper un des jumeaux nouveau-nés.

- Harry!, s'exclama-t-il enfin d'un ton désespéré, Attrape ces trois-là pis jette leur un sort pour…

Il se rendit soudain compte de son erreur et regarda nerveusement son meilleur ami qui semblait se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rage.

- J'ai dit jeter un sort? Pffff pentoute! J'voulais dire pis jette leur… un elfe de maison, y vont pouvoir le torturer à leur aise!

Malheureusement pour le pauvre Kreatur, Toniny avait montré sa cachette aux triplets et Ginny-Numéro2 jouait maintenant à « Tirons sur le bras de l'elfe jusqu'à ce qu'il se sépare de son corps ». Harry sourit en entendant les cris de douleurs de Kreatur et se tourna vers Ron et les jumeaux, toute trace de colère disparue de son visage.

- Comment vous les avez appelés finalement?, demanda Harry en désignant les deux petits roux qui se donnaient mutuellement des coups de poing dans la face.

- Freddy et Georgy!

- Quoi? Ron, come on! Vous avez tellement pas d'inspiration pour les noms de vos enfants…

- T'essaieras d'avoir six enfants avec des prénoms originaux! C'est vraiment hard man! Pis on s'entend que Toniny là…

- Heye! C'est un prénom finlandais… mélangé avec une idée tordue de Severus… En tout cas, Hermione est pas avec toi?

- Non, elle est retournée à son poste d'enseignante d'histoire de la magie à Poudlard, son congé de maternité finissait aujourd'hui. C'est encore moi qui est pogné pour rester avec les ptits roux…

- Ben oui mais Ron, tu savais même pas quoi faire après tes études! Pis si vous fourriez moins souvent, Hermione arrêterait sûrement de tomber enceinte.

- Ouin McGonagall nous a avertit : si Hermione prend encore un autre congé de maternité, c'est son fils Minus qui va prendre le poste. Tsé, il a encore de la misère à compter jusqu'à 2, Hermione laissera jamais faire ça! Fak c'est pu de sexe pour au moins dix ans…

Harry tapota le bras du roux, comprenant son désarroi. Le sexe avec Severus était tout ce qui lui restait de bien ; si jamais son mari exigerait une abstinence de dix ans, le jeune sorcier sombrerait dans une dépression profonde. Mais cela n'arriverait sans doute jamais!

Un craquement sonore sortit Harry de ses pensées, suivit d'un cri de douleur. Arthuro arriva, quelques secondes plus tard, avec le doigt de Kreatur pour le montrer fièrement à son papa.

- Ostie Arthuro, je t'ai dit de pu faire ça!, s'exclama Ron d'un ton alarmé, Kreatur a besoin de ses doigts pour faire le ménage! Donne-moi ça tabarnak, j'vais arranger ça…

Pendant que Ron guérissait Kreatur, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un vrai sourire apparut enfin sur le visage du survivant : Rogue venait de rentrer à la maison. Lily dans les bras et Jake le suivant de très près, le professeur de potions embrassa son mari tout en lui donnant les derniers potins de l'heure.

- Rusard a ENFIN pris sa retraite calisse! En fait, McGonagall l'a mis dehors après qu'il l'ait surprise avec un fantôme à faire des galipettes, mais Rusard préfère dire qu'il part de lui-même, ça lui donne un air intéressant. Pis c'est Lockhart qui va le remplacer tabarnak!

- Gilderoy Lockhart? ! J'croyais qu'il était aux soins intensifs à Ste-Mangouste!

- Oui mais ça l'air qu'ils ont réussi à lui montrer comment passer le balai. Pis Miss Teigne reste quelques temps pour lui montrer les secrets du métier. Madame Bibine s'est crevé un œil avec un Vif d'or, tu devineras jamais qui la remplace : Viktor Krum! Pis j'ai LE scoop de l'année, ostie de criss tu vas ca-po-ter! J'ai vu…

À ce moment, Rogue aperçut Ron et il se tut aussitôt. Harry essaya de connaitre la fin de l'histoire mais Severus resta aussi muet qu'une saucisse dans une poêle à frire. Sentant un léger malaise, Ron décida de rassembler sa marmaille avant qu'ils n'arrachent un autre œil à Kreatur et ils partirent par la poudre de cheminette. Enfin, alors que la dernière mèche rousse eut disparue, Harry contempla son mari et l'incita à terminer son récit.

- J'ai vu… Hermione et Krum… qui fourraient dans les gradins… calvaire!


End file.
